Pretty Boy
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: Hoseok yang bertemu Taehyung ketika festival sekolah sedang berlangsung. Hoseok yang mulai meragukan kelurusannya. [ A Bangtan Boys fic. Taehyung x Hoseok. V x J-Hope. V-Hope]


Title : Pretty Boy

Author : dugeunkyoo

Character : Taehyung, Hoseok

Pairing : VHope

Word count : 2300+ words

Inspired by the title of Crucial Star's song, Pretty Boy. I don't even know the meaning of the song.

* * *

Hoseok mengira ia _lurus_. _Lurus_. Tahu kan apa maksud dari _lurus_?

Hoseok mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Hoseok mengira dirinya sudah mulai tak waras. Namun nyatanya ia masih waras.

Semua perkiraan Hoseok ini, dimulai ketika sekolahnya mengadakan festival sekolah tahunan. Dimana setiap kelas akan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Puncak dari acara tahunan itu sendiri adalah _talent show_.

Kelas Hoseok, kelas 2-2, membuka teater film mini. Dalam acara yang diadakan selama tiga hari itu, kelas Hoseok membuka 9 jadwal film, satu hari ada 3 jadwal film berbeda. Kelasnya meminjam proyektor dan memasang tirai hitam agar kondisi kelas menjadi gelap. Kelas sebelah, kelas 2-3, menjual berbagai cemilan termasuk popcorn, membuat kedua kelas itu bekerja sama.

Hoseok sendiri bertugas sebagai penyobek tiket. Selain itu ia juga sebagai tukang bersih-bersih. Separuh murid kelasnya sedang mengikuti berbagai lomba tingkat nasional, sehingga kelasnya kekurangan pekerja. Jadilah Hoseok bekerja dobel-dobel.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama, jadwal film terakhir sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Kelas Hoseok sudah kosong. Teman-temannya masih asik mengobrol di luar. Hoseok yang bosan memutuskan untuk membersihkan kelas sendirian. Ia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu ketika ia merasakan kalau ia tidak sendirian. Ia mendengar suara, tapi ia yakin tak ada siapapun. Hoseok mengabaikan perasaan dan pendengarannya, ia bersenandung pelan.

Jantung Hoseok hampir melompat ketika muncul rambut berwarna ungu dari sela-sela meja. Hoseok berteriak dengan tidak _manly_ -nya.

"Ya! Siapa kau?" tanya Hoseok setelah menenangkan jantungnya.

"Joesonghamnida, sunbaenim," sosok berambut ungu itu berdiri dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di bawah sana!" kini Hoseok menunjuk-nujuk si rambut ungu dengan ujung sapunya. "Sudah hampir sepuluh menit filmnya selesai!"

"Kacamata," lirih si rambut ungu.

"Apa?"

"Kacamataku hilang, sunbaenim. Maafkan aku," kata si rambut ungu ragu-ragu.

"Kacamata?" Hoseok kembali memastikan dan si rambut ungu hanya mengangguk.

Hoseok melihat sekelilingnya. Ia langsung menemukan kacamata bulat berwarna hitam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hoseok melangkah mengambil kacamata itu.

"Apakah ini?" Hoseok masih mengamati kacamata yang sudah patah bingkainya dan pecah kacanya.

Si rambut ungu mendongak, bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Deg!

 _'Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan!'_ batin Hoseok.

Si rambut ungu berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Hoseok. Ia meraba meja dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, benar ini. Kamsahamnida, sunbaenim," si rambut ungu membungkuk ke arah Hoseok.

"Apa kau bisa melihat? Kacamata ini sudah pecah," si rambut ungu menggeleng.

"Minusku sudah terlalu banyak. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sunbaenim. Aku akan ke optik setelah ini."

Hoseok masih memandang si rambut ungu yang kini menyimpan kacamatanya di saku celana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" si rambut ungu merasa tak yakin dengan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Ayo!"

"Ya?"

"Ayo aku temani ke optik," kata Hoseok, membuat si rambut ungu membulatkan matanya.

Si rambut ungu melambaikan tangannya panik, "Tak usah, sunbaenim! Sungguh! Aku bisa sendiri"

"Lagipula," Hoseok memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Aku sedang bosan. Tak ada salahnya menemanimu kan?"

Si rambut ungu terdiam.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat begini!" seru Hoseok, "Sebagai sunbae yang baik aku akan menolongmu."

"Kamsahamnida, sunbaenim. Kamsahamnida," si rambut ungu lagi-lagi membungkuk.

Hoseok mengambil tas yang ia yakini milik si rambut ungu. Tentu saja, karena hanya ada satu tas di dalam kelas itu. Hoseok menggandeng tangan si rambut ungu dan keluar kelas. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Yo! Aku pulang duluan! Ada sedikit urusan!" pamit Hoseok lalu segera berjalan kembali.

"Kau mau pergi kencan ya?!" goda teman-teman Hoseok.

Si rambut ungu yang masih bergandengan tangan dengan Hoseok menjadi _blushing_. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

Siang hari itu, Hoseok berjalan berduaan dengan si rambut ungu. Namja itu mungil, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Hoseok. Ketika ia tersenyum, senyumnya berbentuk persegi, membuat Hoseok ikut tersenyum karena senyum si rambut ungu itu imut sekali.

Bahkan hingga Hoseok mengantarkan si rambut ungu itu ke depan pintu rumahnya, Hoseok masih tak mengetahui nama si rambut ungu.

"Kamsahamnida, sunbaenim."

" _No problem_!" balas Hoseok sembari tersenyum.

"Apa sunbae ingin mampir? Sunbae kan belum makan siang," si rambut ungu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 3.27.

"Tak usah, aku bisa makan di rumah. Kalau begitu aku—"

"Taehyung!" suara seorang wanita memotong perkataan Hoseok.

 _'Oh, jadi namanya Taehyung.'_

Sesosok wanita cantik muncul dari dalam rumah. "Taehyung, temannya kok tidak diajak masuk?"

"Eh?" si rambut ungu yang bernama Taehyung itu bingung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tak apa ahjumma. Saya langsung pulang saja," Hoseok menolak dengan halus.

"Aaah, kau sudah jauh-jauh ke sini. Tak ada salahnya mampir sebentar kan?" ajak eomma Taehyung.

Getaran ponsel Hoseok menyelamatkannya. Eomma Hoseok memintanya cepat pulang karena ada urusan penting.

"Joesonghamnida, ahjumma. Ada urusun penting di rumah, saya harus pulang sekarang," pamit Hoseok.

"Ah, begitu," tampak raut wajah kecewa eomma Taehyung. "Lain kali, mampir ya."

"Ya, terima kasih, ahjumma. Taehyung, aku duluan," Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Taehyung dan eommanya masih tetap berdiri di depan rumah hingga mereka melihat Hoseok berbelok dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Eomma senang akhirnya kau memiliki teman."

Hoseok hanya berjalan pulang dari rumah Taehyung. Ternyata rumah Taehyung tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar lima menit. Rumah mereka berada di daerah yang sama.

"Taehyung ya.. Nama yang bagus.." gumam Hoseok.

Sepanjang perjalanannya pulang, Hoseok masih teringat wajah Taehyung ketika tersenyum. Terutama eye smile Taehyung yang sangat menawan.

 _'Aku... Aku lurus kan?'_

Semalaman, Hoseok tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung. Ia bisa gila jika setiap saat, apapun yang dilakukannya, akan muncul wajah Taehyung.

* * *

Tiga hari festival sekolah terlewati sudah. Hari ini adalah hari keempat, dimana _talent show_ akan diselenggarakan. Hoseok sendiri akan tampil bersama _club dance_ nya. Selain _dance_ , berbagai _club_ di sekolah juga akan menunjukkan kepiawaian mereka. Seperti _vocal group_ maupun band sekolah hingga cosplay dari club penggemar anime. Selain itu, tiap kelas juga boleh mengirim perwakilan dalam _talent show_.

Namun yang paling ditunggu, yang merupakan puncak acara, adalah lomba _crossdress_. Setiap kelas wajib mengirimkan satu perwakilan namja yang akan berdandan sebagai perempuan. Kelas yang tidak mengirimkan perwakilan akan mendapatkan hukuman. Pemenang akan dipilih oleh juri, yaitu guru sekolah, dan kelas yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar. Yaitu satu bulan makan siang gratis di kafetaria sekolah, untuk seluruh kelas. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, semua perwakilan itu bahkan bisa terlihat cantik seperti yeoja. Tahun ini, kelas Hoseok mengirimkan Yoo Youngjae.

Karena besarnya minat terhadap acara ini, sekolah bahkan membuka acara ini untuk umum. Tiket dapat terjual habis dalam waktu singkat. Kebanyakan adalah dari orang tua maupun keluarga murid.

Sejak pagi, Hoseok sudah sibuk mondar-mandir di belakang panggung. Ia memastikan semuanya sudah beres untuk _club dance_ nya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika persiapan _club dance_ nya sudah selesai dua jam sebelum acara dimulai. Saat itulah Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Kau akan tampil untuk apa, Tae?" tanya Hoseok, mengagetkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak ragu-ragu. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Sunbae," kata Taehyung dengan sangat pelan. "Aku akan crossdress."

"Lalu kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap? Dua jam lagi acara akan dimulai!" Hoseok benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung. Youngjae saja sudah bersiap sejak pagi dan kini Youngjae masih ribut memikirkan penampilannya.

"Teman-temanku.." Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Mereka mengatakan akan menyiapkan semuanya. Pakaian, _make-up_ , sepatu, semuanya. Namun aku tak bisa menemukan mereka. Mereka tak membalas pesanku. Tak ada satupun yang peduli," ucap Taehyung hampir menangis.

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya. Mengapa teman-teman Taehyung bisa sejahat itu.

"Apakah eommamu datang?" tanya Hoseok pada akhirnya.

"Jangan. Jangan eommaku. Aku tak ingin eomma khawatir," pinta Taehyung.

Hoseok berpikir. Cara satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan kepada eomma dan noonanya sendiri.

"Kita harus keluar dulu, oke?" Hoseok membimbing Taehyung yang hampir menangis untuk keluar dari belakang panggung.

Eomma dan Noona Hoseok datang tak lama setelah Hoseok menelepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya kedua wanita itu khawatir.

"Taehyung harus _crossdress_ tapi ia belum bersiap-siap."

"Apa?!" seru Noona Hoseok, Eunseok, kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, noona! Bantu kami!"

Lima menit setelah itu, Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil Eunseok. Eunseok adalah seorang desainer. Ia memiliki butik, jadi kini mereka semua akan ke butik Eunseok.

"Sunbae, terima kasih sekali," bisik Taehyung sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum.

Eunseok segera mengeluarkan koleksi gaun-gaunnya. Ia tak percaya ada namja yang memiliki tubuh sekecil Taehyung. Sebagian besar gaunnya pas sekali dipakai Taehyung. Eunseok akhirnya memilihkan gaun pendek tanpa lengan warna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna biru. Kaki ramping Taehyung pun dibalut stoking hitam dan heels berwarna putih.

Eomma Hoseok pun berhasil menemukan beberapa wig. Taehyung memakai wig panjang sebahu berwarna coklat. Eunseok tak lupa memberikan make-up untuk Taehyung.

Sementara itu Hoseok menunggu di samping mobil. _Group chatting_ nya penuh dengan omelan teman-temannya yang marah karena Hoseok menghilang tiba-tiba, padahal Hoseok adalah dancer utama. 45 menit lagi acara akan dimulai dan Hoseok juga mulai khawatir. Dari butik Eunseok ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

"Hoseok! Lihatlah betapa cantiknya Taehyung!"

Hoseok membalikkan badannya. Melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum malu. Hoseok bersumpah, Taehyung adalah orang tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Meskipun Taehyung itu bukan perempuan, namun Taehyung benar-benar pantas memakai pakaian seperti itu.

 _'Taehyun cantik sekali... Oh, Tuhan..'_

"Cantik," puji Hoseok, lalu segera memberikan jaketnya untuk Taehyung. Jaket itu adalah kostum menari Hoseok.

"Mengapa jaket itu terlihat bagus sekali saat dikenakan Taehyung? Tapi tampak biasa saja saat dikenakan Hoseok," komentar Eunseok.

Hoseok dan Taehyung tiba di belakang panggung sepuluh menit sebelum acara dimulai. Hoseok kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sementara Taehyung kembali duduk di pojok ruangan, berusaha menutupi dirinya dari pandangan orang lain dengan jaket Hoseok.

"Ya, Hoseok! Kemana jaketmu?" Soonyoung bertanya, menyadari Hoseok tak memakai jaketnya.

"Ah, benar," Hoseok berbalik untuk menghampiri Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung tak sendirian. Ia melihat setidaknya sepuluh orang bergerombol di sekitar Taehyung. Hoseok mendekat, samar-samar mendengar ucapan orang-orang itu.

"Kau kemana saja hah!"

"Dari mana kau dapatkan pakaian seperti ini!"

"Sudah kami bilang kan, kami akan siapkan semuanya!"

Menyadari bahwa semua ucapan kasar itu dilayangkan pada Taehyung, Hoseok segera ambil tindakan.

"Ya! Kalian ini hoobae berisik sekali!" sepuluh orang itu menatap Hoseok takut-takut.

"Park Jimin! Kau harusnya berkumpul dengan _club dance_ kan?!" Hoseok menatap Jimin yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhi Taehyung, diikuti murid lainnya.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang hanya menunduk. Saat itulah Hoseok sadar. Taehyung adalah _wangtta_. Taehyung adalah korban _bullying_. Hoseok berjongkok di depan Taehyung. Ia memeluk Taehyung.

"Aku tak apa, sunbae," ucap Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hoseok! Kita akan tampil!" panggil Soonyoung.

"Ah, aku harus mengambil jaketku," Taehyung memberikan jaket Hoseok.

"Terima kasih, sunbae," bisiknya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sampai aku selesai, oke?"

Ketika Hoseok dan teman-temannya berbaris untuk naik panggung, Hoseok berbaris di samping Jimin. Ia memastikan bahwa ia memberikan Jimin pandangan paling dingin dan pandangan paling jahat yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Seperti biasa _club dance_ Hoseok melakukan performance dengan sempurna tanpa kesalahan. Mereka turun panggung diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan yang membahana.

Hoseok menarik kerah jaket Jimin dan menariknya ke tempat yang sepi begitu mereka turun panggung.

"Park Jimin, kau gila ya!"

Hoseok tak menyangka. Jimin yang ia kenal adalah Jimin yang ramah, ceria, bahkan senang aegyo. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jimin adalah seorang _bully_.

"Sunbae, maafkan aku. Tapi tolong sunbae jangan ikut campur. Ini masalahku dengan Taehyung. Bukan dengan sunbae."

Hoseok kembali menatap Jimin.

"Kau dikeluarkan, Jim. Aku tak ingin memiliki seorang _bully_ di _club dance_ ku," ucap Hoseok singkat lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

"Sunbae!" Jimin mengejar Hoseok. "Sunbae tak bisa begini! Tak ada peraturan seperti itu dalam _club dance_!"

"Ini club danceku, Jim. Jangan ikut campur. Kau bukan lagi bagian dari _club dance_ ku."

Jimin hanya bisa memandang punggung Hoseok. Ia merasa marah.

"Jaketku terkena keringat. Apakah kau masih ingin memakainya?" tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung.

"Tak apa, sunbaenim. Lebih baik dari pada memakai baju pendek seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan ini terkena angin sebentar agar cukup kering."

Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk berdampingan di pojok ruangan. Teman Taehyung tak ada satupun yang berani mendekat karena ada Hoseok. Terutama Jimin. Jimin begitu mengidolakan Hoseok yang merupakan sunbaenya di club dance. Jimin sangat menghormati sunbaenya yang satu itu. Hoseok sudah banyak membantu Jimin.

Acara puncak pun akhirnya tiba. Taehyung segera memakai jaket Hoseok dan berdiri di belakang panggung beserta peserta lainnya untuk didata. Mereka berbaris sesuai kelas dan berjalan berurutan juga. Taehyung merasa sangat takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti acara seperti ini. Dilihat oleh banyak orang pula. Namun Taehyung berusaha semampunya. Ia mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Ia tak ingin Hoseok kecewa. Hoseok yang sudah membantunya mempersiapkan lomba ini.

Hoseok bersorak keras ketika Taehyung berjalan di atas _runway_. Ia berdiri bersama teman-teman _club dance_ nya di sisi panggung. Hoseok juga memaksa agar teman-temannya bersorak. Mereka bersorak hingga salah seorang menyadari bahwa Taehyung memakai jaket Hoseok. Mereka mulai ribut untuk menggoda Hoseok yang hanya diam dan tertawa.

Eomma Taehyung, Eomma Hoseok, dan Eunseok bersorak tak kalah kerasnya dari kursi penonton. Terutama Eomma Taehyung ketika ia melihat Taehyung yang dengan berani tampil di atas panggung dan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Meski awalnya Taehyung dipaksa, namun entah mengapa Eomma Taehyung merasakan ada hal lain yang membuat Taehyung bersemangat.

Pemenang diumumkan segera setelah semua peserta selesai berjalan di _runway_.

"Pemenang lomba _crossdress_ festival sekolah tahun ini adalah..." pembawa acara mengumumkan dengan sangat semangat.

"Dari kelas 1-3, Kim Taehyuuuung!"

Taehyung tak percaya bahwa ia menang. Banyak sekali peserta yang jauh lebih menarik darinya. Namun Taehyung tetap tersenyum dan menerima mahkota untuk pemenang.

"Jadi kelas 1-3 akan mendapatkan makan siang gratis selama satu bulan!"

Suara sorakan kembali terdengar.

"Apakah ada yang ingin Kim Taehyung-ssi sampaikan?" tanya pembawa acara kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk dan si pembawa acara memberikan mikrofon kepada Taehyung.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya... Dan terutama, terima kasih untuk Hoseok Sunbaenim."

Hoseok tersenyum. Tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya di atas panggung seperti itu. Hoseok melirik Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajah Jimin tampak masam, seakan tak senang meskipun ia baru saja mendapatkan makan siang gratis satu bulan.

"Taehyung! Kau keren sekali!" puji Hoseok ketika Taehyung turun panggung.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim. Ini juga karena sunbaenim," Taehyung tersenyum.

Taehyung tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Eomma Hoseok dan Eunseok. Mereka berempat kembali ke butik Eunseok untuk mengembalikan gaun Eunseok. Taehyung awalnya ingin mencuci gaun itu terlebih dahulu, namun Eunseok berhasil meyakinkan Taehyung kalau ia tak perlu mencuci gaun itu.

Kini Taehyung sudah berpakaian normal, seperti pakaiannya tadi pagi.

"Eomma, noona, aku akan mengantarkan Taehyung pulang!"

"Ya! Hati-hati!" Eomma Hoseok melambaikan tangan dari dalam butik.

Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan ke halte bus terdekat. Namun mereka tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Di bus, mereka masih saling diam. Hanya sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

"Taehyung," panggil Hoseok akhirnya.

"Ne, sunbaenim?"

"Apa kau besok kosong?"

Taehyung terdiam, berpikir. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa sunbaenim?"

"Ayo kita kencan besok."

"Yaa?"

~THE END~

* * *

Ini fanfic macam apa.. Maaf sekali kalo fanfic ini banyak kurangnya. Ini fic lama, dan ditulis buru-buru, jadi masih banyak sekali kurangnya. Juga rasanya enggak enak dibaca. I'll edit this later~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
